


Power

by Switchadelphia (PumpkinHeadJones)



Series: Switchie's One Word Prompts [9]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Dennis, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Toxic Masculinity, Tumblr Prompt, Unreliable Narrator, bottom!Mac, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/Switchadelphia
Summary: Dennis likes to think that he’s a power bottom, but he’s full of shit.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr a approximately thousand years ago. Part of my semi-ongoing series of one-word sunny fic prompts.

Dennis likes to think that he’s a power bottom, but he’s full of shit. He’s just a prissy little bitch boy who gets off more to getting fucked doggie style in front of a mirror than anything else. 

But Mac, though, now _he’s_ a goddamn power bottom.

When he  takes it up the ass for Dennis, he doesn’t turn into some whiny little pussy, writhing around on some dude’s cock like a bitch in heat and smearing his mascara all over the goddamn sheets.

No, when he takes dick, he fucking _takes_ that shit. Owns it. Mac’s asshole makes Dennis’s dick it’s _bitch_.

Even when Mac bottoms, he tops. Dennis likes to lay back in the pillows and squirm while Mac does all the work, riding his dick like a fucking cowboy on a horse and generating all the power.

And when he comes, he doesn’t just whimper and choke and shoot all over his own face - no, he fucking shoots his load all over Dennis’s panting chest and abdomen, bouncing his spasming hole up and down on Dennis’s cock and jerking himself through his orgasm.

“Oh, Mac, baby, god _damn_ …”

And another thing Mac doesn’t do is call Dennis cutesy little nicknames like “baby” as he jizzes. He says things like, “pussyboy,” “bitch,” and “slut.”

And okay, yeah, so maybe after he finishes and collapses forward onto Dennis’s sweaty chest, hehas to rest his forehead on Dennis’s shoulder so he can catch his breath. Because _goddamn_ is it a lot of work to generate all the power when you’re also receiving it. And maybe his breath doesn’t really even out until Dennis starts rubbing circles on his shaking back with his hands. Again, being a power bottom is a lot of work. 

But all the kissing and spooning shit that happens afterwards? That’s all for Dennis’s sake. Mac lets Dennis be the big spoon on nights like this because it’s gotta really wound his pride to be so thoroughly dominated by someone’s asshole. And it feels kinda good to let Dennis think he’s in control. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m switchadelphia on tumblr. Come cry with me about gross white men.


End file.
